The Dreams Within You
by amy rose but not the real one
Summary: AU.Timmy has been having dreams of a certain vampire.He cant't sleep,or he has marks in his neck?Timmy wants to stop having the dreams;will Nega-Timmy toys his heart.Will Timmy be able to fight the vampire,or will he keep havin those dreams forever...


**(Me: Hey there ya, and yay! Im about to finish the other story, oh you guys know which one Im talking about. *giggles* Okay, well I have been thinking about this for a while because I thought it will be so cute and a bit dark. ^^ So please enjoy.)**

I wanted him so badly.

The way he moved made me feel crazy inside. I didn't know why but I felt so good thinking of him just now. Everything about him was liking me inside.

I closed my eyes to think of the memories of my little beaver-boy.

Heh, I gave that cute nickname because of his buck tooth, he was so sweet, cute, and pure that I wanted to bite him on the neck; he enjoyed it when I did that to him.

I chuckled darkly at myself as I slowly open my eyes, I wished my eyes to see the anti-fairies sleeping, usually AC was kinda weird about letting people coming to his castle, but he let me because he knew that he couldn't fuck with a vampire.

Maybe it was time to visit...him.

I stood up and poof myself away.

***XX***

Sixteen-year-old, Timmy Turner was in the floor playing video games with his godfather, Cosmo, and godbrother, Poof.

It has been six years since Jorge Von Strangle let Timmy keep his fairies, of course it was a very tough chose, Timmy still remembers that day like yesterday. When he turn sixteen, he was sent to Fairy World to sent his fairies away.

OF course the boy loved his fairies because they were like his second family.

Timmy putted his controller down for a bit, while Cosmo and his son were having a blast. Timmy stood up and walked towards the bed sitting down. It felt so long ago that Jorgen told him to only make wishes for good deeds.

He didn't care one bit as he long he kept his fairies, he was happy about it.

Wanda was in the fish bowl taking a nap, she came out of the little castle and noticed that Timmy was thinking about something, she poof herself near him. The brown-headed boy turn a bit to see his godmother.

''Hey there, sweetie, how are you?'' she said as she sat near him.

Timmy shook his head a bit, he turn to looked at the other two.

Wanda knew that something wrong, but Timmy was hiding his feelings again, she loved him but hated the fact that he hid them. The pink fairy tap her chin, then a idea came to mind. ''_Heh-heh, maybe I could wish him for his favorite thing and then he will tell me!'' _she thought.

Wanda floated in the air for a bit and wished up a much of Timmy's favorite super hero comics. Of course it still loved them even thought he was a teenage now.

''Oh, Timmy,'' Wanda said.

Timmy turn and looked shock. He slid off the bed and was looking at the comics, he picked one up. ''Oh my gosh...Wanda...This is so...''

Wanda smiled. ''Don't worry about it, sweetie. I love you and I could tell something was bothering you.''

The boy had wide eyes now, damn it she was good of noticing these types of things. Timmy put the comic down and just stood there with no words to say anything.

Poof paused the game because he knew that something was wrong with his godbrother, he floated by his side, as Cosmo followed behind his son.

''Poof-poof-poof-poof-poof...(Is there something wrong, Timmy...)'' asked Poof as his voice was shaking.

Of course the young teen noticed that his fairies were worried about, he looked down looking at his bare feet. He wanted to tell him about the dreams that he was having but was afraid to admit them to them, Timmy didn't know if they would still love him the same way...

Timmy felt tears forming, but quickly shut his eyes so the tears won't fall from his gentle round face. ''Timmy, come on tell us what's the matter?"' asked Cosmo, who was now a bit sad.

The brown-headed teen wanted to be alone but with his fairies by his side, he just needed the company. ''Maybe it's time...,'' Timmy whisper, of course Poof lift up his head so Timmy could look at the two older fairies.

Cosmo and Wanda sat near Timmy who was holding them. ''Well... You see I have been getting dreams lately about myself, when I was Nega-Timmy...But it's scary,'' he said as he put his legs near his chest. The purple little fairy shook his rattle and made some cookies to appeared.

Timmy loved sweets.

The brown-headed boy swift his blue eyes to the plate of warm cookies, he really wanted one so he took one, taking a nipple of it. He felt like nothing was there. Of course he smiled knowing the cookie ACTUALLY made him feel better.

Timmy get out a giggle making Poof smile. ''Poof! Poof-poof-poof-poof! (Yay! I made him happy!)'' Poof danced around making Timmy and his parents laugh at this. Even though it did cheer him up, he still felt sad inside.

Timmy ate the cookie, as he was about to speak about the dreams he was having he looked up to see that someone was knocking, he turn to his fairies who nod poof themselves into fish mode.

Timmy stood up. ''Come in?''

The person open the door and it was his dad, who had a very goofy smile on his face. He hasn't changed much expect now, he wore a brown jacket, and his hair had a bit of white in them. ''Hey there, sport,'' greeted his father.

Timmy waved with a small smile on his face.

His father nodded and swift his eyes to the fish bowl. ''You still kept for so many years''

Timmy crossed his arms. ''It's only been six years, dad, now what why are you. I bet it's dinner time.''

Dad mde a face, he thought for a moment while ran a hand though his hair. Then Dad smiled once again.'' You're right, son, it has been six years,'' he laughed. ''Oh, come down, your mother made pasta, be sure to eat it,'' he said as he walked out of the room.

Once Dad left, the buck-tooth boy shook his head, as he turn to his fish. ''Okay, guys, just still here and Cosmo...,'' his voice was stern-like.

''Yeah!'' Cosmo said as he poof himself into his fairy form. He was so happy that he danced around like a crazy fairy, Wanda poof herself as well to get him. ''Sit boy, or no bacon for the rest of the week!'' demand the pink fairy.

Man, even though she was a nag all the time, she did know how to shut her husband up.

Timmy made a smirk. ''Okay, I'm going to eat dinner. Wanda don't let Cosmo do anything stupid or dangerous.''

Wanda smirk back. ''Timmy, honey, you know I won't let anything bad happen to him.''

''Heheheh, I guess. See ya in a hour,'' the brown-headed teen said before he left to the dining room.

***xx***

It was night tine, everyone was sleeping in the Turners house.

Timmy was in bed trying to sleep; however, he couldn't he kept tossing and turning. ''No...No...Stop...Stop...Let me...AHHH!'' Timmy shouted as he sat up quickly panting, what the hell was that. He was dreaming of 'him'.

Why was he dreaming of 'him' again, Timmy hated this. He reached a hand out to feel his neck-incase if blood was on his neck. It happen to him about three times, but thank god that the blood wasn't there tonight.

Timmy let out a sigh, he really hated this.

He swift his blue eyes to see if his fairies were awake, he reached closer to the bowl. ''Thank goodness, they aren't awake,'' he whisper as he quietly got of the bed.

He slipped his tiny feet in some fuzzy pink slippers, yes, even though he hated the color pink, he grew fond of it over the years.

Before going down the stairs, he looked behind to double cheek, and open the door.

Once he left the room, he didn't notice they was a shadowy figure in the closet. They slowly open their eyes, he smirk at this and followed the boy.

***xx***

Timmy was downstairs, he reached to the kitchen to turn on the light, once he did, he walked towards the fridge.

He swift his blue eyes to see if anyone was around there.

Timmy weakly smile to himself, damn he was getting nervous again and he hated that fact of it. He took a deep breath as he was reaching the fridge. Once he open the fridge, he took a jar of milk out.

Milk always calms the mind, that's what Timmy heard head once when he was a child. He took the cap out of the jar and took a sip of the cold milk. As he drank, he felt full, he wipe his mouth with his sleeve. Timmy usually drank milk with cereal or with some cookies or with some sweets.

''I got to think straight, but...'' He stopped himself, he felt cold. ''...Just relax, Timmy...He's not here..,'' he said as he put the jar of milk back in the fridge. Once the brown headed closed the fridge door, as he was about to turn he heard the voice.

''You seem so afraid...,'' said the cool voice. Timmy knew that the voice was behind him, he tightly closed his eyes.

''..._No, no, no,no,no,no! This can't be real, this has to be a trick...A mean trick,'' _Timmy thought as he felt the cold hands of the figure.

''...You smell good...,'' said the shadowy figure who was touching Timmy's gentle round face. Timmy blushed as the cold touched his chin and stroke his cheek; no, Timmy knew it was wrong to touched by a man!

Timmy snap out of the touch and struggle to get free from the strong grip. ''Let. Me. Go! HELP!''

The figure chuckled darkly, he lean to the younger boy's ear. ''No can hear you, my dear...''

''No..Stop! Let me go!''

''But why, you are so cute when you struggle like that...It makes me happy to see my pretty buck-teeth prey is trying to get free.''

Finally, Timmy kicked the figure in the shin making the figure fall on the ground, Timmy didn't care at the moment, he ran to the back door; however, it was lock. Timmy ran to the front as fast as he can, but nothing. He yelled for his parents.

''Mom! Dad!'' he yelled as he turn to see no one coming down the stairs.

At the moment, he don't care, he wanted to be free. ''WANDA! COSMO! POOF!'' he chanted his fairies name but they didn't come either.

The boy trued to open the door, windows, he even tried to break them but nothing worked!

''...How..the...hell...,'' he panted.

The shadowy figure chuckled. ''You see, my dear...I wanted to see for so long that I never got a chance, how about showing me your pretty fac-'' he was cut off when he saw Timmy holding a vase.

''Get any closer to me and I swear to _fucking _god that I'll hit you!'' Timmy heard his own voice having fear in it, but he didn't show it to the figure. The figure got closer to Timmy to show himself revealing Nega-Timmy!

''N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no... I thought I got rid of you!'' Timmy shouted as he was still holding the vase.

Nega just chuckled as he reached a hand and made the vase go to the opposite direction; his red eyes stared into the blue ones of the boy. The shadow just got closer and closer as Timmy walked back. The brown headed tried to call his fairies once more but nothing came out.

Nega-Timmy chuckled once more. ''You look so delicious right now, everything is so warm..Your neck, your heart, and...,'' he lean forward as his razor sharp teeth shown. ''Your lips.''

Timmy pushed him away from him, he ran. Nega-Timmy smirked.

''Silly little beaver boy, you have no place to run,'' he said in darkly.

***xx***

Timmy ran anywhere, he was so afraid. He tried to open his parent's room but the stupid door didn't open. ''Mom, Dad, open the door! Please!'' He banged the door with his tiny fist but no one open the door for him.

Timmy tried to let out a cry for help but nothing came out, he began to sob as he sat there in the darkness. Why must this be so rough for him.

''There you are, my beautiful...boy..., said Nega who bend down to see Timmy's face.

The brown headed didn't look up, he just kept on sobbing; however, Nega-Timmy noticed this and tried to lift up Timmy's chin up when the younger boy snap his hand away. ''Get away from me! Why are you even he-here...Why do you keep coming when I don't dream of you...*hic*...*hic*...why...TELL ME WHY?'' Timmy yelled.

''...Because I came for you, my love. You the purpose I exist in you...,'' Nega voice was dark and smooth-like, he gently held the crying boy.

''...Go...away...*hic*...*hic*..''

''No, I want you to know that I'm always here by you, no matter... Look at me,'' Nega said as he gently took off his purple top hat off placing it to the ground. Once the younger boy was calming down, he tight his hand making them into balls.

Timmy rested his head our his evil-self chest. Usually, Timmy hated but right now this was the only comfort.

Nega-Timmy began to rub the boy's back, gently, gently he grab him around the legs making the boy looking confused. Nega swift his red eyes, ''I'm trying t carry you. Relax and trust me,'' his voice dark.

Why couldn't Timmy say no, but right now this wasn't the place to fight. He wrap his arms around Nega's neck. ''Okay... I trust you...''

The evil figure smiled and vanished.

***xx***

Nega-Timmy made them come to Anti-Fairy World; even though Timmy didn't want to be here at the moment, he just let Nega-Timmy did his job.

As the evil teen was walking towards the castle, his eyes never left the castle, he spoke. ''Why were you crying before, usually you never cry when I entered the dreams of yours. Did I do something?''

Timmy didn't want to say anything; maybe he did but right now, he didn't care for anything...

He cuddle his head onto the evil one's chest. ''Heh, that's cute.''

''Mmm...Yes...I'm sorry...,'' Timmy whisper as he began to drift off to sleep.

***xx***

It felt like hours that passed. Timmy gently open his eyes to see that the room was painted in black and the shy was a reddish-like, he began to have fear, but realized that he was in Anti-Fairy World. He looked around to see no one in the room.

He wanted to wake up, he tightly closed his eyes and open them. Nothing...

''Sleep well?'' said a voice.

Usually voices that surprise a person like that got hit, but Timmy didn't looked scared one bit, he just looked tired and lonely...

All he wanted was his fairies back, was that too much to ask for.

Timmy didn't notice that his evil self was getting on the bed crawling towards him. ''Mmmm...You smell so good right now, my little beaver boy.'' Nega-Timmy knew where to tease him, he has do it so many times.

The vampire kissed the back of the neck gently, his cold touched Timmy's lips and chin. The feeling was making Timmy shiver in fear, but he enjoy it. ''N-n-no..stop, pleas-Ah!''

The vampire's sharp fang went deep into the boy's creamy skin. The blood was delicious, of course he drank it before, but this time it was different. Every bit of it was like heaven to Nega-Timmy.

Timmy tried to say something but the feeling was so good that he felt his face turn red. ''Ah...ah...N-N-N-Nega...,'' the brown headed boy's voice was like a whisper.

However, Nega didn't stop, he kept on drinking, he then heard the younger boy let out a tiny moan. He stopped drinking the blood, that was enough for today. The vampire licked the wound.

Timmy blushed as he hugged himself, why must he keep thinking of the vampire. ''That was good, don't you think,'' Nega-Timmy as he placed a kiss on Timmy's back head.

''...I guess. I just want to go ho-home...I don't why I felt thinking of you when I don't dream of you...Do you hate...T-t-t-that's why you torture me in my dreams by sucking my blood. I-I-I'm not some doll! I'm a human boy. Don't you see that, I just w-w...,'' Timmy stopped himself.

He wanted to say it but he didn't have the nerves to say it.

He swift his blue eyes to the other side...He felt tears coming down. Nega-Timmy cup his hand and lift up his chin making Timmy blush a bit; even though it felt weird-it felt so warm and nice.

''Crying is not going to solve anything,'' the vampire said as he was still Timmy's chin.

The brown headed boy had a blush coming on his face, he knew that his evil self was chuckling at him. ''P-Please let me go and I promise I won't say anything...''

Nega-Timmy smirked at him. ''I believe you, but do you know why I still want you.''

''W-why?'' Timmy's voice was shaking, tightly and quickly he closed his eyes; however, he thought this was going to be the end of his precious sixteen life. It was different, usually he gets a beating from Francis, or being torture by the crazy baby-sitter, Vicky.

Timmy gently open his eyes to see closed ones. He couldn't believe this, his first kiss, well, his first kiss from a guy. This was very strange, but it like heaven.

The kiss was soft, warm and fill with love; Timmy never felt like this before. He slid his tongue deeper in the vampire's mouth, he could tell that Nega liked it. Still holding Timmy's chin, Nega had his left hand so he reached it up to hold the younger boy's head.

''Neg-Nega-Timmy...,'' the beaver boy said as he felt warm in his body.

The vampire gently broke the kiss. ''Y-yes?''

It was weird saying a to a guy, he did love Cosmo but it was different because that was like his second father to him. Timmy open his mouth to say something but closed it causing his evil self to look confused.

''What?''

Timmy didn't dare to say it, he was afraid...

Nega-Timmy let of the chin, looking at those beautiful blue eyes of his. The vampire sat there patiently waiting for the younger boy to say something. Timmy didn't sat there with scared expression on his face, why couldn't he say it. He looked down.

''I love you...Timmy Turner,'' said the vampire in a calm tone.

Upon hearing this, the younger boy lift his head quickly. ''W-what?''

Nega chuckled. ''I said I love you, didn't you hear me, beautiful.''

Timmy couldn't help blush at this. He never felt so happy before, maybe it was time to forgive and forget what happen; he lean closer to the vampire's lips. ''I love you too...my evil self...,'' he said as their lips were about to touch when...

_BUZZ! BUZZ!_

Timmy open his eyes, he sat up quickly to see that it was his cell phone ringing. Who the hell was calling him at this time; he rubbed his eyes and picked it up to see a text message from A.J.

Once he read it, he looked around to see it was still night time. So it was a dream...but tit felt so real...He turn to see his fairies still sleeping in their bowl. He smiled as he got up to get something to drink.

Once Timmy got the drink, he drank it, and went upstairs to use the bathroom. He washed his eyes and sadly looked in the mirror at himself. He never thought he was ugly, he always that he was really cute and handsome.

He giggled at himself. ''Silly, it was just-Wait the heck is that...?'' He said to himself as he checked to see it was vampire mark on his neck! So it wasn't a dream!

Timmy clap his hands together and ran out of the bathroom to wait for Nega-Timmy when he stopped to hear a very cool familiar voice.

''Hello, my love. Did you miss me?''

Timmy turn and had tears in his beautiful eyes, he ran to him giving him a big warm hug. They both landed on the floor. ''Nega... Ws it real?,'' Timmy said as he let the happy tears down.

Nega-Timmy smiled at him, he picked him up bridal style, he walked towards the bed. Placing the younger boy down. Timmy wanted to say it again when Nega sat with him laying next to him, he gently kissed the younger boy's lips.

''And to answer your question, yes...It was real, very real.'' The vampire touched Timmy's neck. ''Mmmm, how are you going to explain this to everyone, my little beaver-boy.'' Timmy cuddle with him, he smiled.

''I'll think of..*yawn*..something...,'' Timmy said.

Nega-Timmy wrap his arms around the boy's tiny waist. ''Rest.''

Timmy let out a yawn again as he slowly began to close his eyes. ''Nega...Would-''

''I'm standing by your side, now, just rest, little beaver-boy, you need it...,'' Nega-Timmy's voice was smooth and soft. Once he knew that Timmy was asleep, he also did the something.

Even though, Timmy was scared of the dreams that he was having before, it was strange really. He KINDA loked it because he knew that one thing. Nega-Timmy wasn't a bad guy, he just wanted him to know that he loved him.

Even though, Timmy hated the dreams, he found something special about them...You could overcome darkness with a touch of love.

**(Me: Ehh, I think the ending was ehh... I really don't know, but I really enjoy writing this story. It was short, cute and a bit dark. Okay, this story is about Timmy having dreams of Nega-Timmy, and he couldn't stop thinking of him. I know it was kinda OCC, but is a six years later. Please enjoy and one more thing, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T COMMENT!) **


End file.
